Kidnapping of a Genius
by mah29732
Summary: YooYee has returned but this time his target is Jimmy Neutron, the very one who helped a certain Chosen One Sheen. And YooYee has help from a Teen Titans villain, Slade.
1. An Old Foe and New Foe

Kidnapping of a Genius

Chapter 1: An Old Foe and New Foe

In a dark alleyway in an unnamed city, a certain infamous ninja known as Yoo-Yee also sworn enemy of the Chosen One and his band of ninjas were prepared to meet a contact who could help them exact their revenge on a certain Jimmy Neutron.

"Where is that contact you promised me?!" cried Yoo-Yee as he began to pace around the alleyway at one of the ninjas who was beside him.

"I'm not sure sir" replied the ninja, "but he said he had experience dealing with super powered heroes."

"Well, this so-called contact better show his face, or I'll have such a fit with him!" cried Yoo-Yee out loud.

"Oh please, knock off your loud mouth reactions" replied an unfamiliar voice to which Yoo-Yee turned around and noticed a shadowy figure.

"Just who the heck are you?" asked Yoo-Yee as he also sensed a familiar sent of fear.

"The name is Slade" replied the shadowy figure as he emerged from the shadows, "and yes I have dealt with meddlesome people such as this Jimmy Neutron of yours."

"And what sort of plans do you have for Jimmy Neutron?" asked Yoo-Yee.

"I have no intention on harming the genius that you are after" replied Slade as he began to approach Yoo-Yee and his ninjas, "all I care about to use Jimmy Neutron for is to enhance my inventions against my foes."

"An interesting twist in all of this" thought Yoo-Yee out loud as he began to pace back and forth between Slade and his ninjas, "you seek to kidnap my arch nemesis Jimmy Neutron for helping the Chosen One known as Sheen but demand that he help the side of evil, am I correct on this?"

"Absolutely" replied Slade, "if you have any sort of trouble with apprehending Jimmy Neutron, I'll be more of hands on sort of person that would be able to apprehend the genius for you."

"Excellent" said Yoo-Yee as he then again approached Slade, "so it's agreed that we form an alliance against Jimmy Neutron?"

"Make it so then" replied Slade as he extended his arm with a hand shake with Yoo-Yee.

The scene then switches to Retroville, as Jimmy and his two friends Carl and Sheen are prepared to head to the lab for Jimmy's latest inventions on Jimmy's hovercraft.

"So what sort of invention have you created?" asked Sheen.

"Well, I have created a new power suit" replied Jimmy, "it works quite similar as how Special Girl's N-Men power is and it's more stable."

"Are you concern that somebody might want something like this?" asked Carl.

"Don't worry Carl" replied Jimmy, "I have secured a fail-safe to which I can only access the power suit. This is so that no one can acquire such a suit like this."

"And I suspect those ninjas who have been following us might want the suit you're talking about" said Sheen as he noticed some of the ninjas of Yoo-Yee's crew following the hovercraft.

"What the?!" cried Jimmy as he noticed the ninjas through his mirror, "Come on, we have to loose them!"

But as Jimmy continued to maneuver his hovercraft out of the reach of Yoo-Yee's ninjas, the ninjas kept on following the three and finally coming up to an alleyway. As Jimmy was trying to think of trying to get out of his predicament, the ninjas had found Jimmy, Carl and Sheen to which Yoo-Yee showed up to the scene.

"Yoo-Yee, long time no see" said Jimmy as Yoo-Yee leaped right in front of his ninja comrades.

"Yes big headed one" said Yoo-Yee, "I have come for revenge for your humiliation toward me."

"So are you also going to take me down for doing this?" asked Sheen as he placed his foot behind his neck.

"Sorry, but being Chosen One with those sort of monks who worship someone like you is just too weird for me" replied Yoo-Yee, "I have been instructed by someone by the name of Slade to kidnap you Neutron and use all your inventions for his purposes."

"Slade, what a dumb stupid name" laughed Sheen as he and Carl began to laugh, "and I thought your name Yoo-Yee was bad!"

"I think it should be important child that you not laugh at me while I am behind you!" replied Slade as he leaped right down to where Jimmy, Carl and Sheen were.

"Uh, can I apologize for that name comment against you?" asked Sheen.

"I don't think so" said Slade as he cracked his knuckles only as a way to scare Sheen and Carl as they began to run from the scene screaming leaving only Jimmy behind.

"Run, Carl, run!" cried Sheen as he and Carl began to run away from the scene.

"Let those two go" said Slade as he signaled Yoo-Yee and his ninjas to leave them alone, "it's Jimmy Neutron that we really want."

"W-w-what do you want with me?" asked Jimmy to Slade.

"I want all of your inventions new and old alike to be used for my purposes" replied Slade, "and since I have overheard of your latest invention, I would like you along with Yoo-Yee and a few of his ninjas to go and retrieve it back at your lab."

Jimmy thought to himself for a moment as he was running out of options on how to escape.

"Alright, I'll do it" replied Jimmy in a defeatist tone to which made Slade quite happy.

"I knew you would say that" said Slade as he then instructed Yoo-Yee and his ninjas to take Jimmy to his lab.

While Yoo-Yee and his ninjas were forcing Jimmy to retrieve his latest invention, Carl and Sheen ran right into Cindy and Libby who were also on their way to Jimmy's place.

"What's the matter with you two?!" cried Cindy as she got up after she and Libby were pushed down as Sheen and Carl ran into them.

"Jimmy's been kidnaped by ninjas led by Yoo-Yee and some weird guy in armor by the name of Slade" replied Sheen.

"Where were they heading off to?" asked Libby.

"I think they were heading back to Jimmy's lab" replied Carl.

As all four of them rushed to where Jimmy's lab was, Yoo-Yee had forced Jimmy to have his ninjas enter his lab. The ninjas ransacked poor Jimmy's lab and began to take whatever sort of inventions Jimmy had created to be used for Slade's criminal purposes. They eventually came across Jimmy's new power suit to which Yoo-Yee instructed two ninjas to care it as the armor was quite heavy. But before Yoo-Yee and his ninjas could escape with Jimmy's inventions, Yoo-Yee sensed some sort of presence as he turned around he noticed that Cindy Vortex was outside the lab ready to face them.


	2. Cindy's Attempted Strike

Chapter 2: Cindy's Attempted Strike

It was Cindy Vortex who had managed to find her way to Jimmy's lab in an attempted effort to rescue him from Yoo-Yee and also some villainous character named Slade.

"Well, long-time no see Ms. Vortex" said Yoo-Yee as he got into his fighting position ready for a fight with her.

"You and your ninjas have just about a mere second to let Jimmy go or face my wrath" replied Cindy.

"Is that so?" asked Yoo-Yee to which signaled some of the ninjas that were with him to get into their fighting positions, "Then perhaps you would like a little warm up first."

Yoo-Yee then signals his band of ninjas to attack Cindy to which she had an easy time dealing with them. Cindy kept at each individual ninja by giving them a good kick sending flying across the battle scene, to which made Yoo-Yee quite worried as he instructed the remaining ninjas that were with him in the midst of the chaos to take Jimmy away.

"Not so fast!" cried Cindy as she leaped right in front of the two ninjas who were taking Jimmy away.

"I suggest you stand aside" said Yoo-Yee, "I am working for Slade, and he is someone you wish to not mess with!"

"Ha, I would like to see this Slade character show his face" said Cindy to which Slade did come right behind her.

"There's an old saying" said Slade as he cracked his knuckles preparing for a fight with Cindy, "always be careful what you wish for."

Slade then attempted to pound Cindy into the ground with his fist to which she managed to dodge the attack. She then leaped away and then gave Slade a good kick sending him crashing against some of Yoo-Yee's ninjas who were trying to recover from the attacks that Cindy had unleashed.

"Impressive skills" said Slade as he managed to recover from her attack, "but I'm afraid you're going to need even more skills than that to defeat me."

Slade then took out his fighting rod he had usually used and began to attempt to use it against Cindy. She kept on dodging the swings by Slade to which she then leaped over him and gave Slade another good punch to which hurt her own fist because of Slade's armor.

"I must say Ms. Cindy Vortex" said Slade as he recovered from her surprise attack, "you have quite some skill, but I already have enough skill with your genius friend Jimmy Neutron to use for my criminal career."

"How do you know my name?" asked Cindy.

"Let's just say Yoo-Yee told me how he was humiliated by being kicked around by a girl like you" replied Slade as he then launched his attack again against Cindy.

Slade continued his attacks giving enough time for Yoo-Yee and the remaining ninjas to escape with Jimmy who was literally tied up at the moment. Cindy thought she was winning the battle against Slade, but she couldn't be even more wrong as Slade had managed to throw some explosive disc right in the air sending some sort of bright light temporary blinding Cindy giving enough time for Slade to escape.

"Cindy, that was awesome!" cried Sheen as he ran into the scene as the battle scene lifted.

"Yea, but they got away with Jimmy" replied Cindy as she was trying to recover from the attacks by Slade.

"And just who is this Slade character we have been hearing all about?" asked Libby who also came into the scene with Carl.

"Yea, and why did they want Jimmy?" asked Carl, "Isn't Sheen suppose to be the Chosen One to really be the target?"

"Yea, how come no villain like this Slade ever bothered to track me down?!" cried Sheen as he showed what he could do as the "Chosen One" by putting his leg behind his neck, "I mean what kind of creepy villain doesn't want to nap someone like me who can do this, and being worshiped by monks?"

"Because it must be that Jimmy must be the sort of genius that can help Slade with his criminal career or at least that's what he told me when I was fighting them" added Cindy as she began to ignore Sheen's ridiculous comments.

"We better go see what sort of inventions that they took from Jimmy" continued Libby to which the four went over to Jimmy's lab.

As the four finally got to Jimmy's lab, they notice that the entire lab had been ransacked and even poor Goddard who was hiding throughout the conflict was hiding under some wreckage to which Cindy lifted the wreckage up and freed him.

"Goddard, can you see what happened here?" asked Cindy to which Goddard responded by showing a video of Yoo-Yee and his ninjas ransacking the place taking whatever good inventions that Jimmy made along with a new power suit he was working on.

"Say look, how stupid are these ninjas?" asked Libby as she noticed that they left the N-Men powders behind, "They left our N-Men powers behind."

"Maybe they were smart enough to know that they were highly unstable" replied Cindy.

"But I overheard Jimmy before he was kidnaped that he was able to create a more stable version" added Carl.

"Well, this seems like all we have to work on" said Cindy as she then spotted the N-Men packets to which she then handed Carl, Sheen and Libby their N-Men packets, "come on, let's go rescue Jimmy."

"But we don't even know where they could have taken him" said Libby.

"Don't worry" said Cindy as she instructed everybody to head back to her room, "I think I might do a search on this Slade character to see where he has known to hang out."

Meanwhile, back in a certain city known as Jump City, Jimmy soon found himself tied up in a chair and a red light shining over him with Slade and Yoo-Yee coming into the scene with Yoo-Yee's ninjas.

"What do you want with me?!" asked Jimmy as he struggled to attempt to free himself.

"Your name is Jimmy Neutron is that not correct?" asked Slade.

"Yea, what about it?" replied Jimmy in a rude manner.

"My, my Mr. Neutron" said Slade to which he slowly began to raise his voice, "you have to be more polite in answering my questions. I said, is your name Jimmy Neutron?!"

"Y-y-yes" replied Jimmy who finally got Slade's word after his change in tone.

"Good" said Slade as he began to approach Jimmy, "Mr. Neutron, I have a proposition for you."

"And what might that be?" asked Jimmy.

"Work for me in the life of crime and I can give you whatever your heart's desire" replied Slade to which a computer screen then showed a certain tower shaped like a T, "all you need to do is invent deadly inventions against my enemies."

What other choices did poor Jimmy had to take? He reluctantly nodded to Slade's agreement as it was the only choice he had left to which also brought an evil grin on Yoo-Yee's face.


	3. Testing the New Power Suit

Chapter 3: Testing the New Power Suit

Poor Jimmy, he had no other choice to follow the orders of this shadowy villain known as Slade who had instructed him to test his new power suit which was his latest invention. This time, Slade wished to cause chaos to bring out his arch enemies known as the Teen Titans. So Jimmy began to use the various weapon systems on the power suit from using a shock wave attack which sent glass windows of shops flying across the street making the citizens of Jump City run in terror in the sight of Jimmy which the genius didn't even enjoy.

"Yes, that's it Mr. Neutron" said Slade as he was watching the action through a security camera he had hacked into with his computer console, "bring out those Teen Titans."

But several minutes went by and still Slade's mortal enemies known as the Teen Titans never showed up.

"Yoo-Yee" said Slade as he ordered Yoo-Yee to his side, "send a small team of your ninjas to the tower and see why those Titans are not responding to my message. As for you Mr. Neutron, continue testing out your new power suit for my purposes."

Jimmy didn't want to show the sort of strength the power suit could wield quite yet, but Slade somehow guessed the suit had that amount of strength anyway.

"Mr. Neutron, you are just simply using minor weapons from your power suit" said Slade through Jimmy's communicator, "I have stated perfect instructions that you show me the entire amount of strength of your power suit."

Jimmy reluctantly continued Slade's request as he showed Slade by lifting a very large truck with his power suit.

"Impressive" said Slade as he observed the sort of strength the power suit could hold, "this suit would be quite useful against the Teen Titans if they show up. Yoo-Yee, how are your ninjas doing on finding out what happen with those Teen Titans?"

The scene then switches to another computer screen of the T tower not being occupied by any Titan member to which Yoo-Yee's ninjas just shrugged their shoulders as a response to Slade.

"They don't know where the heck these Teen Titans of yours really are" said Yoo-Yee, "and I am quite fed up, I can still tell that this Jimmy Neutron is just holding back the true strength of his new power suit."

"You heard the man" said Slade as he turned to the computer screen with Jimmy in his power suit, "the city is your playground. For whatever mysterious reason, the Titans are not showing up to our demonstration, too bad they'll be missing out."

But as Jimmy reluctantly continued to test his new power suit, the alarm in Slade's hideout began to ring out to which Slade quickly switched the computer screen to a vast network of security cameras he had hacked into throughout the city.

"What is it, are those Teen Titans back from whatever they were doing?" asked Yoo-Yee, "My team of ninjas would be happy to help you take them on."

"No, it's somebody else" replied Slade as he switched to a computer screen which had Cindy Vortex, Sheen, Carl and Libby all using their N-Men powers heading right toward Jump City.

"Say, are those not Neutron's friends?" asked Yoo-Yee.

"I believe you're right" replied Slade as he eyed on Cindy who was leading her friends to rescue Jimmy, "what pure irony would this event be, Yoo-Yee have your ninjas placed the controller on the power suit which I have instructed them to do so?"

"Yes" replied Yoo-Yee, "but Neutron wouldn't fight his friends."

"True" said Slade, "I detected that he hesitated to use the full strength of his power suit, but having the power suit under mine control, I can make old Jimmy Neutron do the quite unthinkable."

Cindy along with her friends in their N-Men powers had finally arrived on the scene and they noticed the sort of damage that Jimmy's power suit had caused throughout the city.

"Wow, just look at this mess, it's messier than my room" remarked Sheen.

"Where the heck are we going to find Jimmy?" asked Carl.

"Uh, I think he might have found us" replied Libby as she noticed Jimmy in the distance in his power suit.

"Jimmy, we're here to save you" said Cindy as she began to approach him.

"Stay away from me" said Jimmy, "I kind of felt that this Slade has been messing with my power suit."

"Oh, you're quite right about that Mr. Neutron" said Slade on Jimmy's communicator.

Slade then began to activate Jimmy's power suit via remote control from his hideout. First, Slade tested once more the shockwave weapon built into the power suit. The shockwave began to blow Cindy and her friends away to which Sheen decided it was time to help Carl us his burping N-Men powers and use his burp as a counter shockwave which sent Jimmy across the street and landing right onto the ground.

"Impressive power" said Slade as he then began to activate the power suit's total strength which Jimmy quickly recovered from the counterattack and raced right toward Cindy.

"Sorry to do this to you Cindy, but I literally have no control over mine actions!" cried Jimmy as his fist managed to give Cindy a good punch sending her crashing right against a park car.

"Say, I should test to see if Jimmy has become just as fast as me" said Sheen as he began to race around Jimmy in circles.

"An interesting proposal" said Slade who was at the computer console using the remote controller, "let's have a race shall we?"

"Oh, you think you're so faster than me?" asked Sheen to which shocked Sheen as how Jimmy in his power suit managed to catch up to Sheen's speed.

"Sorry that I have to do this" said Jimmy to which with the power suit, Jimmy sped so fast, faster than Sheen himself that it enabled Slade to control Jimmy to trip Sheen who went flying right into a dumpster full of garbage.

"Well, it certainly looks like I'm down in the dumps for sure" said Sheen trying to make a pun of his predicament.

"And now Mr. Neutron, you're next target" said Slade back at the computer console as a computer screen then switched to Libby.

Jimmy hesitated quite a bit as he was targeting Libby. Slade then used the laser weapons from the power suit and began to fire at her, which Libby did her best to use her invisible powers to create a shield around her. But that wasn't enough to hold off a light grenade to which Jimmy had also built in the power suit as an accessory tool which blinded Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen temporary making them vulnerable for Slade to use Jimmy to knock each one of them out before escaping back to Slade's hideout on his orders.


	4. A Whole New Level

Chapter 4: A Whole New Level

After having testing Jimmy's new power suit, Slade was prepared to finally use it for his own purposes instead of just using Jump City as a playground.

"Alright Slade, I tested out my suit for you, so are you going to let me go?" asked Jimmy as he got back to Slade's hideout.

"Actually no" said Slade, "remember Mr. Neutron, you are now forced to work with me now. You have no other choice and so long as I have my remote control, I can control that power suit of yours."

"So what's going to be next on our agenda?" asked Yoo-Yee to Slade as he and his ninjas gathered with him.

"There is a large shipment of gold coming into the harbor of Jump City" replied Slade, "the precise problem is that security is going to be especially high without the presence of the Teen Titans and with their knowledge of me testing Mr. Neutron's new power suit out."

"Don't worry" said Yoo-Yee as he bowed along with his ninjas to Slade, "we'll get rid of the rest of the security involved with this shipment of gold."

"Excellent" said Slade, "now go and don't disappoint me."

The scene then switches to Jump City's harbor, where several members of the police force were armed and ready to face whatever threats that came their way. A large ship in the distance began to roll right into the harbor. But as members of the crew began to unload the gold, Yoo-Yee along with his ninjas came into the scene knocking out members of the police and also the crew members.

"Area is secured" said Yoo-Yee to Slade on his communicator.

"Excellent" replied Slade to which he began to program Jimmy's power suit to force Jimmy into the scene where Jimmy began to unload the heavy gold from the ship.

But as Jimmy was just finishing unloading the gold, Cindy along with Libby, Carl and Sheen had finally came into the scene ready to try to stop what was going on.

"Jimmy please, we can help you get out of that suit" said Cindy.

"I'm not able to control my actions!" cried Jimmy as his power suit began to force Jimmy to turn against his four friends.

Jimmy's power suit then began to force Jimmy to use his shockwave weapon from his suit which began to send his four friends right into the water of the harbor. Cindy was the first one to recover from the attack and she had no other choice that if she wanted to get rid of the sort of control Slade had over Jimmy, she had to unfortunately give the power suit quite a beating.

"Sorry Jimmy, but I got to do this" said Cindy as she raced right toward Jimmy to which she even hesitated in punching him.

"Do what you got to do" sighed Jimmy to which Cindy gave him a good punch sending him flying right across the dockyard of the harbor and crashing into some crates.

"Fight Mr. Neutron, fight!" ordered Slade on Jimmy's communicator, "Or if you don't, I'll make you!"

Slade who was still at his computer console with the remote control began to activate Jimmy's power suit and began to force Jimmy to head right toward Cindy aiming his fists right at her. She managed to dodge the attack and instead grabbed Jimmy's foot and began to swing him around and around to which Yoo-Yee and his ninjas began to come to Jimmy's assistance. Cindy then threw Jimmy right against Yoo-Yee and his ninjas.

"Get off of me!" cried Yoo-Yee as he pushed Jimmy off of him.

"Don't worry" said Libby as she along with Sheen and Carl got out of the water, "we'll handle Yoo-Yee and his band of ninjas."

"You got it" said Cindy to which Jimmy was once again forced to give Cindy a good punch sending her flying right in the air to which she halted herself in mid-air.

"That's it Mr. Neutron" said Slade on Jimmy's communicator, "your power suit has proven to be quite a nice invention of yours, perhaps one of your most powerful inventions. If you work for me Mr. Neutron, I'll make sure your inventions receive quite enough attention."

"Sorry Slade, but I refuse to continue to do this any longer" said Jimmy.

"But you certainly have no other choice unfortunately Mr. Neutron" said Slade as he continued to began to control the power suit.

Jimmy was pushed by Slade again to give Cindy several good punches and also knocking her straight against the ship that was carrying the shipment of gold that Jimmy was forced to steal. Cindy quickly recovered from the attack and began to give Jimmy several good punches to which the power suit began to short-circuit.

"No, no!" cried Slade as he was noticing the entire scene through a security camera he had hacked into, "Looks like I better order Mr. Neutron back here so that I can repair the damages on his power suit."

"I think my plan is working!" cried Cindy as she kept at it against Jimmy.

"That's nice to hear" replied Jimmy who was getting quite dizzy from the ordeal.

But as if Cindy thought she was winning in trying to short-circuit the power suit to stop the control from Slade, Jimmy was once again forced by Slade to give Cindy a mega punch sending her flying right toward Libby to which she had managed to grab Cindy with her invisible powers.

"Come on" said Yoo-Yee as he and his ninjas were getting beaten up by Sheen, Libby and Carl, "let's get the heck out of here."

"Sorry that I have to do this again!" cried Jimmy as he then this time sent a gas grenade which was really provided by Slade for just such an occasion along with also grabbing the rest of the gold he was forced to steal.

"Oh great, not this again!" cried Cindy as she began to cough.

"Don't worry, I'll be using my powers to clear this up" said Sheen as he began to race around them in a circle to which the smoke from the smoke grenade began to lift up right into the air and evaporated.

"Come on, I don't think it's too late to catch up where Slade's hideout is" said Libby as she along with Cindy, Sheen and Carl began to race where Jimmy and Yoo-Yee escaped to.

Meanwhile, back at Slade's hideout, in spite of the intervention by Cindy and her friends, Slade was quite impressed with Jimmy's power suit.

"Mr. Neutron" said Slade as Jimmy along with Yoo-Yee and his ninjas came into the scene, "I was quite impressed with this invention of yours."

"Ha, I already said I wouldn't give this suit to you" said Jimmy as he turned his back on Slade and folded his arms.

"Too late for that Mr. Neutron" said Slade as he then showed Jimmy to a computer screen, "I have already downloaded the blueprints from your power suit and I am prepared to mass produce it for my own use."

"And can we have one of these power suits?" asked Yoo-Yee.

"Why certainly" replied Slade to which ended with Yoo-Yee making an evil laughter.


	5. Villains' Folly

Chapter 5: Villains' Folly

It seemed as if Yoo-Yee and his new ally Slade was just on the inches of victory of mass producing all of Jimmy Neutron's inventions they had apprehended but also the likes of Jimmy's latest power suit which worked like a charm against Cindy and her friends.

"Production is up" said Slade as he stood with Yoo-Yee watching the first newly built power suit being ready to be made and used, "unlike the prototype suit to which Mr. Neutron is wearing, these suits will not be controlled by remote. That was just as a way for me to order Neutron to do what he's told."

"So are you making enough of these power suits for my team of ninjas?" asked Yoo-Yee.

"Most certainly" replied Slade.

"I'll go and inform my team about that" said Yoo-Yee as he left the scene.

"Alright Slade, you got everything you wanted, now let me go!" cried Jimmy as he was brought into the scene by some of Slade's robots.

"Sorry Mr. Neutron, but you signed a contract with me" replied Slade, "and you are bound to that contract, and besides you can't use your power suit against me because I still have the remote control."

But as Slade was just about to head back to the computer console, an alarm went around his hideout which was flashing quite red.

"What's going on here?" asked Yoo-Yee as he and his ninjas came into the scene.

"We seem to have some unwanted guests" replied Slade as he turned to a security camera and noticed Cindy using her Special Girl powers into breaking down a large steel door which allowed Libby, Carl and Sheen to enter into the scene.

"Should I go send myself and my ninjas to deal with these pests?" asked Yoo-Yee.

"No" replied Slade as he turned to Jimmy, "I have a much better plan."

As Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen were searching Slade's hideout to find out where Jimmy was, Jimmy was forced into the scene by Slade through remote control.

"Alright Mr. Neutron" said Slade on his communicator, "make this quick and painless."

Jimmy then thought of a brain blast to which he automatically began to use the power suits various weapons from shockwaves to even using some of the built in lasers into his power suit to knock out his friends.

"Sorry I have to do this to you" said Jimmy as he approached Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen who were all unconscious.

As Cindy and her friends awoke from their ordeal they found themselves chained up to four tables where Slade finally revealed himself to them.

"I must say, you four are quite the team" said Slade, "say, you people wouldn't happen to know the Teen Titans, wouldn't you?"

"Teen Titans, who the heck are you talking about?" asked Sheen who was quite clueless as usual.

"Uh, we're the N-Men" replied Cindy, "and once we bust out, we're going to kick your butt."

"Oh really" said Slade as he placed his remote controller down for Jimmy's power suit and began to press some buttons on the computer console producing some sort of mind-control serum, "once you take a sip of this, you'll be undermine control just like how Mr. Neutron is."

But before Slade could accomplish such a deed, Jimmy saw his chance and decided it was time to use his power suit for good and grabbed the remote control.

"Hey Slade, are you looking for this?" asked Jimmy.

"The remote control!" cried Slade to which summoned Yoo-Yee and his band of ninjas to the scene.

"One more step Slade and I'll destroy it!" said Jimmy.

"You wouldn't dare!" replied Slade.

"Oh I would, just like this!" replied Jimmy as he then took out the batteries of the controller and then used the power suit's strength to crush it.

After that action, this angered Slade quite a bit as he then ordered Yoo-Yee and his ninjas to make a full frontal attack on Jimmy. Jimmy responded by quickly using his power suit's full strength to his advantage, knocking Yoo-Yee and his ninjas out cold.

"You still have me to deal with Neutron" said Slade as he got out his fighting rod to which Jimmy responded by grabbing it and using the power suit's strength to bend it, this also gave time for Jimmy to also free his friends from their predicament as they then began to target Slade.

"You still forget that I have my robots with me" said Slade as he began to order his robots into the scene, "you might have foiled my plans in mass producing your invention Neutron, but mark my word, I'll certainly come back for revenge against you."

Jimmy along with Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl made quite work against Slade's robots. This likely gave enough time for Slade himself to escape his hideout and find a new one. As the fight was going on, a certain T-Ship was heading toward the scene of the chaos.

"This is the last time we're heading to outer space" said Beast Boy who got car sick on the journey.

"Say, what the heck is going on down there?" asked Cyborg as he noticed the fight between Jimmy, Cindy, their friends and Slade's robots, "Sounds like somebody else beat us to the punch of finding Slade's hideout."

As the T-Ship was hovering down to the scene, lasers from the ship helped Jimmy and his friends destroy the remaining forces of Slade's robots to which Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans got out.

"What do you mean these Teen Titans that Slade told me about actually exist?!" cried Sheen.

"Could one of you tell me what just went on here?" asked Robin as he and his teammates were overlooking the rubble of Slade's destroyed hideout.

"Long story short" replied Jimmy, "I am a genius from out of town and your arch nemesis captured me to use my inventions for his own criminal purposes."

"Well it looks like your team did a bang up job" added Cyborg as he noticed the mess of destroyed robots lying all over the place.

"Do you think this Slade will be back for revenge?" asked Cindy.

"I really don't know you folks" replied Robin to which he then began to hand them communicators, "but you might want to hold onto these."

"What do I do with a this thing?!" cried Sheen who was quite clueless on how to use it.

"Come on" said Jimmy as he said to his friends, "let's head home."

As the Teen Titans were taking Yoo-Yee and his ninjas into custody, Slade was watching Jimmy and his friends leave Jump City for good.

"Celebrate your victory today Mr. Neutron" said Slade as he observed Jimmy and his friends flying away to where Retroville was located, "because I will certainly be back with a vengeance."

To which after that, the scene promptly fades closing in on Jimmy and his friends heading back to Retroville.


End file.
